Scott Smith
Scott Smith was the abusive boyfriend of Kathleen Mead during her first year at Degrassi High School. At first, he appeared to be a nice, charming guy. Later, he was revealed to be controlling, impatient, foul tempered and possessive of Kathleen, becoming insulting and physically abusive to her. Character History Original Degrassi: Season 4 His first speaking role was in Dream On. He was with a few of his classmates and peers signing up for auditions for the school play and he wished his friend good luck by telling her to "break a leg." Just as he was about to leave, he met Kathleen, smiled at her and encouraged her to sign up and try out for the school play. He at first was very sweet and charming to her. A few days later, after school, he and Bronco Davis and a few other of his friends were going to either a school football game or a school soccer game and he invited her into his group of friends and took her with them as his date. Scott at first also brought up Kathleen's confidence and self esteem making her feel safe around school with an older and mature boyfriend that she was able to stand up for herself and her friends when bullies and older students wouldn't let them get into their lockers. In Nobody's Perfect, after a couple weeks Scott began to become rude, impatient and rough on Kathleen. This possibly was because since he was an impatient and short tempered person he felt like since she was his girlfriend that she belonged to him and he was in charge just because he was a man. That day after school he impatiently was waiting to give Kathleen a ride home from school. When she showed up late to meet him again, he got frustrated with her and began to snap at her about how he hated it when she was late, with a vicious look on his face and he began to squeeze her left shoulder with his left hand and with his right hand he was tugging down hard on her hair. After she told him "Scott!, stop you're hurting me!", he looked guilty and felt bad about it and he apologized to her and told her he loved her and she told him the same thing. The next morning at school they met together to see if they both made it into the school play. He apologized to her when she was disappointed about not getting into the school play and he told her that he didn't make the cut either and that they still had each other. Then he surprised her with a one month anniversary present, a beautiful golden heart shaped necklace, also as a guilt present to apologize for abusing her earlier. Kathleen being so thrilled about the heart touching gift told him it was okay for him to treat her that way. Later when they met each other for lunch outside, she told him she was interested in joining a play that was going on at a community centre. Scott, fearing the possibly of her meeting another guy while going to the community centre, told her not too to do it and talked down to her and told he saw her audition that she did at school and that he felt she really wasn't very good at acting which really brought her spirits down, because she loved acting and in her heart she knew she was good at it. Later that afternoon he saw her talking with Luke Matthews. He thought perhaps she was interested in him and was cheating on him, when really she just wanted to get to work rehearsing a Shakespeare scene for Mr. Walfish's class with him. After he found Kathleen in the hallway he was furious and grabbed her and slightly slammed her into the lockers demanding to know who it was she was speaking to. He thought she was flirting with him and he was really mad and he lightly slammed her from one wall of lockers to the other and begun to squeeze her shoulders again and he demanded her not to talk to Luke ever again even if it was for school. Later that evening he sent Kathleen a gift of beautiful flowers and an apology card. The gift of flowers he sent her touched her heart and cheered her up and she phoned him and forgave him yet again. The next day at the end of school he invited her over for dinner that night. Kathleen then lied to him saying that she just needed to finish some homework and she would be going home when really she and Luke was going to rehearse. He told her to meet him in a half hour. Then when she was running late again he went looking for her and found her in the classroom alone with Luke. He then politely asked Luke to have a word alone with her and Luke left them alone to talk. He was now more furious with her than ever before because she lied to him about what she doing. He grabbed both her wrists in his hand and held onto them tightly. Kathleen told him Mr. Walfish said she was great and should keep auditioning. He snapped at her that she stunk and he slapped her hard across the face. Then he slammed the side of her face down onto a desk, he did this a few times and he insulted her profusely telling her things like "you're pathetic!" and "you're lucky I'm going out with you, no others guys would want to". He then pinned her against the blackboard and yanked off her gold necklace and took it back and slapped her hard across the face again. When she was on the floor crying in pain he told her she useless and garbage and left school for the day. The next morning he met her at school. She was all bruised up and he tried to apologize again and give her the necklace back which he fixed for her but this time she would not forgive him. In Just Friends, a few weeks or so later at lunch that day he went over to the lunch table where Kathleen was having lunch with her friends. He wanted to talk to her but she just kept ignoring him. Melanie stood up for her and told her she was busy and the rest of her friends seemed just disgusted with him. Later after lunch he saw Kathleen in the hallway and tried to apologize to her again. His excuse this time was his temper was really bad because of the pressure of what was going on in his life at home, and told her it would never happen again but she turned him down and walked away. In All in a Good Cause, that day at the end of school, Scott walked up to Kathleen in the hallway and offered her a ride home, she told him no. He then told her he missed her and asked if she missed him too she still told him No and turned away from him. Then once again he told he was sorry and he would never hurt her again and she told him to leave her alone and just walked away. A day later at school he found Kathleen walking up the stairs with Melanie and Diana, he barely said hi to her and she just completely ignored him and walked away. Later that afternoon he found Kathleen walking home alone from school and he tried to give her a new present and she told him she didn't want anymore presents from him ever again. Then he grabbed her and pinned her against a house garage door and he slapped her across the face and he beat her up again. That night she called the police on him and he was taken to the police station and kept there all night. He was released in the morning. He ended up bruising her face, and her arm was in a sling. Kathleen then told him that if he ever touched her again she would call the police and charge him again. After that, he finally left Kathleen alone. Original Degrassi: Season 5 In The All Nighter, it was mentioned at Diana Economopoulos' surprise 16th birthday party by Kathleen that he smokes marijuana and that he and Kathleen used to smoke up together at times. In Showtime (1), he was telling Claude to hurry up at his locker, otherwise he'll be late for class. Claude told him that he won't be attending any more classes. Scott told Claude that he'll get into trouble, Claude replied "No, I won't", implying that he will commit suicide in the next scene. In One Last Dance, he was at the school's final dance. Relationships *Kathleen Mead **Start Up: Dream On (DH-404) **Break Up: Nobody's Perfect (DH-406) ***Reason: Scott was abusing her. Trivia * Scott had a moustache until Nobody's Perfect. *Scott was the first character to abuse his ex-girlfriend. The other four were Rick, Bobby, Vince, and Leo. *Scott was the last person to talk to Claude Tanner. *He was Kathleen's only on screen boyfriend. Category:Degrassi High Category:DH Characters Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Recurring Characters Category:DH Teens